Mobile communication devices have become ubiquitous among people living in nations with developed economies. When a problem occurs, a mobile communication device may be serviced by customer care representatives, for example by a representative in a retail outlet that sells mobile communication devices. Information about the original manufacturing of the device, the initial configuration of the device, and/or the current configuration of the device may desirably be determined to assist a representative in troubleshooting and/or repairing the device. Some mobile communication devices provide such manufacturing and initial configuration information encoded in graphics, for example bar codes, that are affixed to the device, for example inside a battery compartment and behind a battery of the device. Other information about the current configuration of the mobile communication device may be looked up or accessed from a data base via a work station operated by the representative, for example by providing information identifying the subject device such as an electronic serial number (ESN), a mobile station identity (MSID), a phone number, or other identifying information obtained from the graphics affixed inside the battery compartment and/or provided by a user of the device.
A mobile communication device, for example a mobile phone, may pass through a number of states from initial manufacturing to termination of the device, for example when melted down to harvest precious metals. A device may be provided to a first owner and activated for wireless communication services. The device may be deactivated and returned to a refurbishing center. The device may then be provided to a second owner and activated for wireless communication services, possibly services associated with a different brand or service provider. The device may cycle through these states any number of times. Ultimately the device may be deactivated and terminated.